


Bible Fire

by HeroFizzer



Category: Bible Black (Anime), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Sick of trying to chase Nightwing now that he was with Barbara Gordon again, Starfire finds that the nurse taking her tests is rather attractive, while also housing her own little secret. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Starfire/Reika Kitami
Kudos: 18





	Bible Fire

It was evening out in Bludhaven, and Starfire was pissed.

She wasn't so angry that her eyes were glowing, nor that she would destroy half the city, but nerved nonetheless. She had been waiting the long game, wanting to spend time with Dick Grayson after he had spent months away from Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl turned Oracle. But as it turned out for the alien woman, she had spent far too much time waiting, and it turned out her fellow Titan was, instead, willing to get back together with the human redhead for a variety of reasons.

Starfire may have been alien to a multitude of concepts, but jealousy was not one of them. That emotion she had learned a long time ago, longer than she would like to admit. Dick was one of her first loves on Earth, so to have all of that passion and time just thrown off to the side as if it was nothing for a woman that had her own fair share of trouble was infuriating to the Tamarannean.

And the nurse she was with could see that far too clearly.

“Goodness, Ms. Fire!” said the blonde nurse, deflating air from the arm band as she took note of the pressure gauge. “You certainly seem to have your blood pumping today!”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Many apologies, nurse Reika,” Starfire said, placing her hands on her lap as she bowed even as she sat, “I have been feeling somewhat down in the dumps lately. Rather, I feel...dumped.”

For a variety of reasons, Starfire had to get a checkup, in line with some guidance the Justice League had put in place. She didn't mind it so much, but she knew right there she had picked the worst day to go in for one of these.

“Both phrases are pretty on point,” said the nurse, removing the band from Starfire's bicep. The orange skinned woman took another glance at the human woman, noting her height before anything else. She was unusually tall, leaving Star to wonder if she came from Themyscira like Diana had. Her short blonde bob was also distracting, though she couldn't help but be aware of the strapless black dress underneath her lab coat as well. While it may have been uncommon for those in the practice to wear anything other than scrubs, this was especially kinky in the eyes of the Tamarannean. “You're depressed, and it likely has to do with something regarding your love life.”

“That is very correct, yes.” Starfire said with a nod.

“Well, I'm almost off my shift,” Reika said, checking her watch, “so if you'd like to discuss it further I can offer you a ride to my home. It's just outside the Bludhaven city limits.”

“That sounds lovely, but I am capable of flight.” Starfire noted. “I could take you there myself.”

“Yes, but would you really want to fly me back and forth to the office so I can get my car back?” Reika asked in a playful tone. “Don't waste your energy on me, I don't mind wasting a little gas on you.”

“If you insist, then I accept your invitation!” Starfire said proudly.

##

“So the man you loved decided to go for someone else? That definitely sounds infuriating.”

“I am so glad that you agree!” Starfire said, uncomfortable with having to not only wear a seatbelt but also going passenger. “The human male can be so aggravating with their emotions. They seem to be getting over their old crush, and yet choose to go back to the ones who hurt them!”

“Well, that may not be a problem,” Reika said, letting one of her hands off the wheel and resting her hand on an orange thigh, “maybe men just aren't worth your time anymore.”

“That may be...correct...” Starfire let her head rest on the passenger seat, her eyes shut as she exhaled. The nurse's hand massaged her thigh well, with the fingertips pushing lightly into her orange skin. “Although I can't help but wonder if this is why you were so willing to bring me back to your place...?”

“Now what would make you think that?” asked Reika, her lips curling as she took her eyes off the road for one second. “Although I admit, I share your concerns regarding loneliness. I haven't been with a partner in quite some time, you see.”

“Oh, my, I am so sorry to hear that,” Starfire said, “fail to see why that would be the case. You're a very lovely looking woman, after all...” The alien woman exhaled again, feeling the smooth palm from the nurse as she gripped her thigh. She may have been wearing her usual purple attire, giving her skin much more exposure than a woman usually shows, but she did feel the warmth of the blonde woman's hand, her fingers smoothing over her orange skin and reaching for her groin.

Something unexpected was about to happen to Starfire, that was certain. Given her irritation with Dick, she welcomed the interest that the nurse was showing.

“Nurse Reika, I would think that you were trying to seduce me.” Starfire hummed.

“Is that a problem?” asked the blonde.

“Does this answer your question?” Right as Reika turned into her driveway, Starfire leaned into the driver, pressing her lips into the neckline of the human female. The blonde nurse hummed in delight, her eyes shut as she soaked in the touch of the alien's mouth. As she exhaled from her nostrils, the nurse reached for the alien's chin, running her fingers under it as she recalled the many things she heard of the extraterrestrial, and already knew them to be true.

“Why don't we continue this inside?” Reika asked, opening up her car door. She helped Starfire out of the other side, then led her into her house, where she proceeded to pin the long haired woman into the wall. With the front door shut, the nurse locked lips with the alien properly, the two women humming into each other's mouths. Star wrapped her arms around the blonde, embracing the passion she was feeling after meeting her at her routine checkup.

Reika went on to unstrap the orange woman's outfit, removing the breast cup from a strap connecting back to her choker. As the nurse leaned into the alien's neckline and pecked into the skin, she massaged her finger around the redhead's areola, causing her to purr. The blonde was aware that this woman could very much do harm for her, but considering what she had done in her past, she was brave enough to bear whatever she deserved.

“Your touch is wonderful...” Starfire moaned, turning her head away from Reika as she continued to rub her finger against her nipple. “I feel like I'm in heavennnnngh!” The orange woman gasped as the nurse grabbed her nipple, giving it a harsh twist that the Tamarannean could barely handle.

“Did you speak too soon?” chuckled Reika, tweaking the nipple back and forth. “Maybe this is too much for you.”

“N-no! It is fine, I assure you!” Starfire replied, sucking on her lower lip between her sentences. “I have handled much worse than this, but it is...mmmph!” The green eyes of the alien woman opened wide as she felt something rubbing against her crotch, though with one hand holding her wrist against the wall and the other being aggressive to her breast, she had to wonder what could be massaging her.

“Nurse Reika...?”

“Please,” Reika said as she pulled back from Starfire's skin, “just call me Reika.”

“Reika, do you...have another appendage?”

The nurse chuckled, stepping back from the orange skinned woman. She lifted the skirt of her leather dress, revealing the large cock she had between her legs. Starfire gasped at the sight of it, seeing the vaginal lips still in place at the bottom of the long erection. The Tamarannean was in disbelief, as it was not only much larger than Dick, but also a woman to boot. She was born this way, of that the alien was certain, so it wasn't as if she transitioned. But there were so many questions she had for the nurse regarding this piece...

But instead of going through all of that, she went right to her knees, her lips planting themselves right over the tip. Reika moaned loudly, running her fingers through the alien hair as she saw just how thick it truly was. She looked down at the emerald eyes of the alien, seeing how her lips pushed back and forth against her rod. There was little to no trouble getting the shaft down her throat, which impressed the nurse even more. She had picked her partner well for the evening, happy to please the Tamarannean's desires.

With the dick bulging against her throat, Starfire kept her lips against the base, swirling her tongue around Reika's member as she made the blonde moan. The dress began to peel from the nurse's breasts, revealing her nipples to the alien as she slowly squeezed them between her fingers. To Star's amusement, she wasn't as rough on herself as she was the alien nipples.

Starfire reached around to grip Reika's ass cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze that caused the nurse to groan. She shivered as the alien kneaded into her behind, the arousing nature causing some precum to shoot from her urethral slit and down Star's throat. She bit down on her ruby lips, inhaling through her nostrils as the orange woman continued to suck her off, the veins pumping hard against the inner cheek.

But the alien wasn't done yet. While she left one hand to massage the nurse's rear, her other hand went underneath the cock, rubbing away at the folds that were still exposed, with no balls blocking the way. Reika shivered again, squeezing her thighs together while trapping Starfire's hand. She hadn't intended for the orange woman to rub at her feminine genitalia, but it felt great nonetheless. At the same time, the blonde wasn't ready for a release, though it couldn't be helped on the part of the Tamarannean.

Starfire picked up speed, pumping her lips back and forth against the rod while her fingers managed to inject themselves inside the canal, rumping away at a particularly spongy area inside. The nurse began breathing heavily, bringing her hands back into the alien's hair, she gripped it tightly, bucking against the orange woman's face as she met with her lips. Star didn't seem to mind it in the slightest, as it was still not the worst force her face had ever laid witness to. She did, however, feel the tip spiking through her throat, holding herself back as the nurse became rougher with her.

Seconds passed before Reika pulled Starfire close to her crotch, groaning through her teeth as she injected her seed down the throat of the alien woman. The redhead moaned in delight as she felt the jizz hitting her stomach, only disappointed that she couldn't get a taste of the substance on her tongue, at least for now. Reika almost doubled over, resting her hand against the wall to keep her from completely stumbling over her own feet.

Pulling back, Starfire popped the cock from her lips, only to get hit with a splash against her face. Sighing heavily, Reika stood herself back upright, helping the alien to her feet. “Pretty good...” Reika purred, using her finger to wipe her seed from the orange lips of the alien. She then proceeded to suck the jizz off her finger, licking her lips at the taste. “You were able to get me to unload before I wanted to.”

“I have been told I have that gift.” Starfire said with an innocent smile. “But you, for a woman, certainly seem to have been blessed with your own.”

“There's quite a lot you don't know about humans and their genitals, then.” Reika said, taking Starfire's hand and leading her up the stairs. “But let's continue this elsewhere.”

The blonde nurse brought the alien into her bedroom, helping her fully out of the purple battle bikini while letting her fully show off her naked body. Reika then undressed herself, leaving both women in the buff before they locked lips again. Starfire hummed into the blonde's mouth, with the shaft rubbing into her snatch yet again, massaging the rod against the folds. It gave her a good idea on how slick and wet the Tamarannean was, as the fluids dripped from the canal and drenched her member enough that she could slip in with ease.

But that wasn't where she was going, at least not while they were both standing. Reika took Starfire by the hand, pulling her onto the bed. The alien was on top of the mattress, resting on her hands and knees as she saw what the blonde was preparing for. As though she was obliged, Starfire spreads her cheeks apart, exposing her dripping snatch to the human and her throbbing cock. “Please,” begged Starfire, “fill my pussy with your cock. I must have something to satiate my needs.”

Reika was more than happy to do so, rubbing the crown of her member against the orange folds of her partner for the night. Starfire moaned, sucking on her lip as she backed into the shaft, her wet lips ready to take the member within herself. She groaned when it finally punctured the canal, with the nurse pushing deeper within. The alien hadn't considered the firth of the blonde's cock, as it was stretching her out much further than any human male could do. “Fuck...” Starfire shivered, curling her head against her chest. “It's so big. I think...it might be bigger than Dick's.”

“That's what I want to hear.” giggled Reika, slipping her shaft deeper inside the alien until the tip was pushing against the alien's cervix. Starfire exhaled, the full length of the nurse now placed inside her extraterrestrial muff, the blonde gripping the orange hips before rearing back.

The nurse then proceeded to pump away at Star's rear, the cock jabbing hard against the cervix, as though the blonde was attempting to infiltrate her otherworldly snatch. The alien groaned with every thrust, her mouth hanging open as she let her upper body drop onto the bed, raising her ass up as a result. Sweat began to form on the skin of both women, which was a clear indicator of how far in heat they were at the time of sexual intercourse. Starfire was desperate for sexual activity after letting weeks pass by for the sake of Grayson's cock, which she never achieved. Reika's story was another one entirely, and while the alien was clearly experienced with intercourse, she felt the desire to make do with the alien hero one way or the other.

With the dimmed lighting that had been turned on before she returned home, Reika could see the redhead's ass shake with every thrust she made against her rear while her shaft continued to buck away inside the canal. She loved seeing the orange ripples with every thrust she made, the ass shaking hard as she pumped into the alien's body. Reika soon reached around for Star's breasts, groping the orange mounds while pulling Starfire upright onto her knees.

“Oh yes!” Starfire yelped, bucking back against the nurse's waist, her snatch still dripping with fluids. The lubrication trailed down the shaft, even making its way to Reika's own folds. It caused the blonde to shiver, enough so that she lost her balance, pulling the orange alien with her as she landed on her side.

Starfire was fine with that shift in position, lifting her leg up and wrapping it around the blonde's as she allowed her the best access possible to her alien snatch. Reika continued to pump away at the orange woman's snatch, with the redhead moaning as she wrapped her arm around the other woman's neck. She pecked away at the cheek of the female human, breathing heavily through her nostrils as she grew more and more aggressive with her pussy.

“Reika, you're incredible! Fantastic!” Starfire panted, feeling the nurse's hand kneading away at her breast. “So...so much better than any man I could have asked for! Better than Dick! Better than...oh! Fuck! Me!”

The nurse was taking great joy in hearing the alien react to her cock pumping inside the canal, the veins throbbing hard against the vaginal walls. It was clear that Reika was ready to release, but she wasn't prepared for another climax just yet. This time, she wanted it to be particularly special, hopefully with enough buildup that would please even the alien.

But Starfire wasn't going to let that go, as she squeezed her canal down on the rod, herself bucking back into the nurse's waist. Reika groaned, bringing her lips down to the orange neckline of the Tamarannean. Her teeth bit down on the shoulder, hissing against Star's body while leaving her teeth marks in her skin. The alien woman groaned with delight, pushing harder into the futa nurse while the cock was throbbing harder inside her canal walls.

Unable to hold back much longer, Reika groaned into Star's skin, biting down on it hard as she let her milky fluids blast away inside the alien snatch. Starfire moaned in deep pleasure as she felt the cum fill her canal up, blasting off the cervix entry point and hosing down the rest of her muff. The fluids oozed out the folds, covering the woman's cock in her own fluids as she continued to fill it up.

Starfire soon felt herself ready to burst as well. She sprayed her fluids out as well, drenching not only the nurse's cock but the bed sheets as well. Reika's legs were also spritzed by the lubrication, amazed that she was able to make a warrior alien like this one climax in such a strong and powerful orgasm. Star even rubbed her fingers against her clit, which caused her liquids to spray about more wildly.

“Holy shit...” said an exhausted Reika, taking note of how drenched her bed was, “I never saw someone climax so hard like that.”

“Is that so...” Starfire panted. “I have been able to accomplish it many times before, all thanks to watching your people's adult pornographic films.”

“You might have to teach me how to do that.” Reika laughed, her grin wide. “But there's one more hole of yours I want to stuff.” The nurse then proceeded to remove her cock from the alien snatch, letting her fluids ooze out even more onto the bed. Starfire found herself pushed back on her hands and knees, though this time the crown, moistened by the mixture of sexual fluids, was rubbing up against her asshole.

"Oh, I see…" said Starfire. "You wish to penetrate the Tamarannean sphincter! In my culture, that is such a prized possession of the individual being, that it's cherished and-" The alien cut herself short as her anus clenched up, with Reika's dick managing to puncture through without care for the alien's culture and tradition. The Orange woman gripped the bed sheets hard, her emerald eyes glowing as she felt her cavity get stretched out by the human's cock.

"You were saying something?" Reika teased, running her finger from the neck of her partner down to the small of her back, tracing along the visible vertebrae.

"N-no…not at all." Starfire groaned, grabbing one of the nurse's pillows and holding it against her chest. "As you were, Reika. Please keep going."

The nurse did so, bucking away hard into the orange backside yet again. This time, her dick was covered in fluids, yet even then it felt like a strain just to burrow through the rectal cavity. It was at least stretching itself out to fit her girth, yet at the same time still felt too tight for her own shaft.

Meanwhile, Starfire was just impressed with the stamina the blonde provided, as no other cock she encountered was capable of rising back up so quickly. It was as though the woman herself was possessed, incapable of relaxing even for a second. So many questions that she had, yet she had no clue if she would have the energy for it after the nurse penetrated her asshole in such a manner.

Reika soon shifted their position, holding onto Starfire by locking her arms around her orange waist. With so much red hair in her face, the nurse rolled over onto her back, with Starfire ending up seated atop the blonde, facing away from her. The alien felt so much shame that she had barely seen her partner's face since they laid on their sides, but understood it had something to do with human pleasure. Perhaps it was because of how enamored the nurse was over her behind and how shapely it was.

That did seem to be the case as Reika's gaze was locked on the rear, how Starfire was dropping down on top of the nurse as she had control of the sexual functions between them. She did, however, have a mirror placed on the wall, just so she could see the sexual actions from a different angle. And the orange woman looked incredible as she bounced on her dick, the fluids finally sickening the cavity up that she could slide on it with ease.

As Reika continued to admire the rear, her cock disappeared inside the alien anus, although she could still see the fluids she dumped in the snatch earlier still oozing out, splashing onto the bed with every slam down on her lap. The blonde held onto the Tamarannean and her behind, just to make sure she didn't remove her dick from the rectum.

As she grew closer to a second orgasm, the girth stretching the asshole enough that it rubbed against the vaginal canal, Starfire's eyes glowed bright green, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she smiled with pleasure. 

"Yes! Fuck my asshole! It feels so good, Reika! I love it! I love your cock so much!" Starfire continued to mindlessly sing the praises of the human female and her cock, having gotten over her concerns about Dick and Barbara. Her breasts shook with every bounce, with Reika taking a good long look in the mirror as she could see everything. From the seeping jizz to the bouncing tits to the excited expression on the alien's face, the blonde nurse was getting to the edge of her erection.

Holding Starfire tightly, Reika began to thrust upward into the orange skinned woman, keeping her in place as she reamed her rectum. The alien panted loudly and in such a high pitch it would have likely alerted the neighbors, even if the nurse wasn't concerned with them. Starfire leaned forward, her breasts hanging in the air as Reika sat upright, the fluids splashing out of the snatch with every collision they made.

"So go ahead," Reika whispered into Star's ear, "cum. Cum for me, Starfire! Let me see what it looks like when someone of your race has an orgasm!"

"Yes! I will! I shall!" Starfire yelped. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

As her body quakes atop the nurse, Starfire's snatch gushed proudly. Leaning back into Reika, she let her fluids spray forward like a water fountain, managing to hit the mirror from a distance. The nurse herself was impressed, enough so that she jammed her cock hard against the alien woman, enough that it made her sphincter clench down on the shaft.

Resting her head on the orange woman's back, Reika growled as she released her seed yet again, filling Starfire's rectal cavity with the creamy substance while she cried out in orgasmic bliss. Her cum soon left the asshole, spilling out due to how little space the alien anatomy was able to handle. The nurse quivered as well, though she held onto the redhead's long hair while doing so.

Starfire remained seated atop her host, while Reika collapsed, laying atop the drenched sheets as she stared up at the ceiling. She was exhausted after filling every known hole on the alien, and it was quite satisfying. Although she had to ask, "Starfire, are there any other sexual orifices on your anatomy I'm not aware of?"

"No…" Starfire sighed, popping the cock from her ass. "You've cum inside every hole possible."

"Good." Reika said with a smile. "And you're over your ex, I imagine?"

"Very much so." Starfire replied, rolling on top of Reika to cuddle up with her. "You did great work for me, Reika. I appreciate it ever so much!"

"You're welcome." Reika said as Starfire pecked her cheek. "Out of curiosity, have you ever heard of the concept of 'friends with benefits'? I'm sure I could explain it to you if you aren't."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer for updates.


End file.
